


Die andere Art von Idioten

by TurelieTelcontar



Series: Arten von Idioten [2]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tatort Stuttgart
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 09:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24967114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurelieTelcontar/pseuds/TurelieTelcontar
Summary: „Maja, du weißt aber schon, dass Thorsten und ich nicht zusammen sind?“Das sind die Worte, die Maja beschäftigen. Stimmt das? Und wenn ja, was lässt sich dagegen unternehmen?
Relationships: Sebastian Bootz/Thorsten Lannert
Series: Arten von Idioten [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807063
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	Die andere Art von Idioten

„ _Maja, du weißt aber schon, dass Thorsten und ich nicht zusammen sind?“_

Wieder zuhause von ihrem Einkaufstrip mit ihrem Vater und Thorsten kamen ihr diese Worte erneut in den Sinn. Sie hatte sie abgetan, war davon ausgegangen, dass ihr Vater sich nicht traute es zuzugeben. Aber je länger sie darüber nachdachte, desto unwahrscheinlicher schien ihr das. Er konnte doch nicht ernsthaft glauben, dass sie ein Problem damit hätte, oder? Aber dass die beiden immer noch umeinander herumtanzten, schien ihr auch nicht eben wahrscheinlich.

„Henri?“

Keine Reaktion, ihr Bruder war zu vertieft in sein blödes Handy.

„Henri? Ich rede mit dir!“

Jetzt schaute er doch auf.

„Und was willst du?“ Kleine Brüder. Immer so misstrauisch.

„Glaubst du, dass Papa mit Thorsten zusammen ist?“

„Keine Ahnung. Irgendwie schon. Wieso fragst du das denn jetzt?“

„Naja, ich war doch heute mit den beiden einkaufen. Und da war so eine Schnepfe, die auch davon ausgegangen ist, dass die beiden zusammen sind, und geglaubt hat, dass sie mich adoptiert haben.“

„Und?“ das klang nicht besonders geduldig, aber zumindest hörte er ihr noch zu.

„Naja, ich hab ihr die Meinung gegeigt. Dass ich nicht glauben kann, dass es Leute wie sie gibt, die sich in Sachen einmischen. die sie nichts angehen, und dass ich froh bin, nicht ihre Tochter zu sein.“

„Ja, und?“ Das war noch viel ungeduldiger. Aber er hatte sich immer noch nicht wieder seinem Spiel zugewandt.

„Und anschließend hat Papa gefragt, ob ich weiß, dass er und Thorsten nicht zusammen sind. Ich hab es abgetan, aber jetzt bin ich mir nicht mehr sicher. Warum sollte er das behaupten, wenn es nicht stimmt? Aber können sie so blind sein?“

„Ernsthaft? Ich weiß es nicht. Ich stecke in keinem der beiden drin. Vielleicht sind sie auch nicht zusammen, weil sie es gar nicht wollen?“

Unwillkürlich entfuhr ihr ein Schnauben bei diesem Vorschlag. Als ob. Ihr Papa war sowas von verknallt. Und Thorsten – der war schwerer zu lesen, aber so wie er den Papa manchmal ansah, fand er ihn auch ganz toll.

Also, wenn der Papa nicht gelogen hatte, und die beiden solche … Männer waren, die das offensichtlichste nicht sahen, dann musste sie ja wohl was unternehmen.

Nur was? In einen Aufzug oder ein Zimmer sperren würde mal gar nichts bringen. Das funktionierte zwar in Serien, da machte eine kurze Zeit in so einer Lage die Leute immer sehr mitteilsam, aber Papa und Thorsten verbrachten so viel Zeit allein miteinander – wenn das nichts gebracht hatte, würde eine abgeschlossene Tür oder ein steckengebliebener Aufzug auch nicht helfen. Vermutlich würden sie sich nur ganz darauf konzentrieren, da wieder raus zu kommen. Und Weihnachten war auch nicht, sonst könnte sie es ja mal mit einem Mistelzweig probieren.

„Als nächstes schlägst du Flaschendrehen vor. Oder Wahrheit oder Pflicht!“ bemerkte ihr Bruder sarkastisch. Erst da wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie wohl laut gedacht hatte. Aber ganz ehrlich -

„Danke, du bist genial!“

„Das war ein Witz. Das sind doch keine Spiele für Jungs. Und für erwachsene Männer schon mal gar nicht.“

„Aber ich habe bald Geburtstag! Wenn ich mir das wünsche, dann wette ich, dass die beiden mitspielen!“ bemerkte sie, und konnte ihren Triumph nicht ganz unterdrücken. Das war ein ganz sicherer Plan!

„Bitte, Papa!“

Sebastian sah seine Tochter an, und überlegte. Er kannte sie gut genug um zu wissen dass sie etwas im Schilde führte. Nur was, das war die Frage. Aber Mädchen in ihrem Alter träumten doch nicht davon, mit ihrem Vater und dessen Kollegen eine Geburtstagsparty zu feiern. Da hätte er eher eine Diskussion über eine richtige Party und die Anzahl an Jungs und Menge an Alkohol erwartet. Und ob einer übernachten durfte. Und stattdessen kam sie jetzt mit der Idee an? Ein Grillabend mit Henri, Thorsten und ihm. Das Gefühl ignorierend, dass er eine große Dummheit machte, versprach er ihr den Grillabend, und sein möglichstes zu tun, damit Thorsten auch kam.

„Deine Tochter will, dass ich zu ihrem Geburtstag komme?“

Thorsten sah ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an, während er fragte, als hätte Sebastian gerade erzählt, dass Maja ihn heiraten wollte, so ungläubig war der Tonfall.

„Ja, will sie. Ich musste ihr hoch und heilig versprechen, dass ich mein möglichstes tun würde, damit du kommst.“

„Aber wieso?“

„Ich weiß nicht. Sie führt definitiv etwas im Schilde, aber die einzige Möglichkeit, eine Antwort auf die Frage nach dem Warum zu bekommen, ist hinzugehen und zu schauen, was sie vor hat. Vielleicht schwärmt sie einfach nur für dich.“

Bei diesem letzten, hauptsächlich scherzhaften, Kommentar wurde Thorsten blass.

„Du bist dir sicher, dass ihr das ernst ist?“

„Oh ja. Und sie mag dich. Was auch immer sie vor hat, es wird nicht weh tun.“

Als sie am darauffolgenden Wochenende fertig waren mit Grillen, war er sich nicht mehr so sicher, ob er da nicht etwas vorschnell gewesen war. Oh, das Grillen selbst war nett gewesen. Jeder hatte einen Salat gemacht. Thorsten hatte sogar auch einen mitgebracht, keinen Kartoffelsalat glücklicherweise, da das nur zu Diskussionen über dessen Essbarkeit geführt hätte. Er war jetzt lange genug in Stuttgart, um zu wissen, bei welchen Gerichten sich die Geister zwischen Nord- und Süddeutschland schieden. Stattdessen hatte er einen Nudelsalat gemacht, von dem alle begeistert gewesen waren.

Das Fleisch war gut gewesen, die Marinade schmackhaft, und er hatte es geschafft, nichts anbrennen zu lassen. Nein, seine Zweifel kamen auf, als das Essen vorbei war, und Maja vorschlug, Partyspiele zu spielen. „Wahrheit oder Pflicht“ genauer gesagt. Und er wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass sie es genau darauf angelegt hatte, dass sie dieses Spiel spielen würden.

Ein Gefühl, das sich bewahrheitete, nachdem Maja entschieden bemerkte, dass sie als Geburtstagskind anfangen durfte. Und prompt ihm die erste Frage stellte: „Wahrheit oder Pflicht?“ Da er sich nicht unbedingt vor Thorsten zum Affen machen wollte (also mehr als er es in den Jahren, die sie einander schon kannten, sowieso schon getan hatte), wählte er Wahrheit. So peinliche Fragen sie auch stellen mochte – es würde bestimmt nichts sein, was ihn so lächerlich aussehen lassen würde wie zum Beispiel „Auf einem Bein hüpfen und dabei wie ein Huhn gackern.“ Nur um prompt mit der Frage konfrontiert zu werden „Hast du schon mal einen Jungen oder Mann geküsst?“

Er schluckte. Und starrte stur auf sein Bier, während er antwortete. „Ja.“

Trotzdem sah er Thorstens überraschte Kopfbewegung. Aber er wollte das nicht ausführen, weder vor seiner Tochter noch vor Thorsten. Es war ja bloß Neugier gewesen. Mit sechzehn probierte man sowas schon mal aus. Das hatte er sich jedenfalls damals gesagt, und es vergessen. Bis sich immer öfter der Gedanke an Thorsten und wie es sich anfühlen würde, den zu küssen, in seine Fantasien schlichen.

„Und Maja, vielleicht halten wir die Fragen etwas weniger persönlich, hm?“

Das war eine ruhige Bitte gewesen, und so verstand er ihre Reaktion absolut nicht, als sie in Tränen ausbrach.

„Hey, Maja, Liebling...“ weiter kam er nicht, bevor sie aufgesprungen war und Richtung Haus marschierte.

Er zögerte einen Moment, aber sie schien richtig verzweifelt. Nur weil er sie gebeten hatte, bei dem Spiel weniger persönliche Fragen zu stellen? Da musste mehr dahinter stecken. Und das einzige, was da half, war wohl reden. Also murmelte er, hauptsächlich zu Thorsten „Tschuldigung, ich muss mal...“ und nickte in die Richtung, in der Maja schon nicht mehr zu sehen war.

Er fand sie in ihrem Zimmer auf dem Bett. Wo sie ihren Teddy umarmte und in sein Fell heulte, als gäbe es kein Morgen.

Er setzte sich zu ihr auf die Bettkante und legte leicht die Hand auf ihre Schulter. Sie reagierte nicht, aber solange sie sich weder weg bewegte noch ihn anfauchte, seine Hand da gefälligst weg zu nehmen, war die Berührung willkommen, das wusste er.

Er wartete etwas, ob sie doch noch erklären wollte was los war, aber obwohl das Heulen erst zu einem leichten Schluchzen wurde und dann auch ganz aufhörte, sagte sie nichts.

„Magst du mir erzählen was los war?“

„Es ist mein Geburtstag, und ich wollte das spielen und -“ sprudelte sie los.

„Ja, Maja, ich weiß dass dein Geburtstag ist. Aber trotzdem gibt es persönliche Sachen, die ich euch nicht wirklich erzählen will. Und Thorsten bestimmt noch mehr.“

„Aber -“ und diesmal unterbrach sie sich selbst.

„Was hattest du denn vor? Warum ist das denn so wichtig?“

Sie schien noch etwas rot anzulaufen vor Verlegenheit. Wenn er das richtig zuordnete, es konnte auch eine Folge des Weinens sein.

„Ich - neulich hast du gesagt, dass ihr nicht zusammen seid, du und Thorsten.“

„Ja?“ Langsam dämmerte ihm, was sie vorgehabt hatte.

„Und das ist doch doof. Weil Mama hat ja jetzt Moritz, und ich dachte, du hast Thorsten, und wenn das jetzt aber gar nicht stimmt...“ sie wurde gegen Ende hin leiser, bis sie den Satz nicht beendete.

„Ja, was dann? Worum geht es hier, Schatz?“

„Ich weiß doch, wie schlecht es dir ging nach der Trennung. Und wenn du nicht mit Thorsten zusammen bist, dann könnte er doch eine Freundin finden und kaum noch Zeit für uns haben, und dann fühlst du dich wieder so und das will ich nicht!“

Er lehnte sich zurück. Und nicht nur wegen der Heftigkeit, mit der sie die letzten Worte raus schleuderte. Sondern vor allem wegen dem, was sie gesagt hatte. Er hatte sich doch so bemüht, dass die Kinder nichts von seinem Absturz mitbekamen. Aber natürlich, Maja war sensibel, selbst wenn er es geschafft hatte zu verheimlichen, wie schlimm es genau gewesen war – dass es ihn mitgenommen hatte, hatte sie natürlich mitbekommen. Und Henri sicher auch.

Und dann traf es ihn, wie sehr sie auch mit der anderen Sache Recht hatte. Thorsten konnte eine Beziehung anfangen, ja. Und dann hätte er weniger Zeit für Freunde, auch für beste Freunde. Und bei dem Gedanken krampfte sich sein Magen zusammen.

„Maja, du bist ein verdammt schlaues Mädchen. Auch wenn dein Plan nicht wirklich gut durchdacht war.“

„Er war sehr wohl durchdacht! Und wie! Nur weil ihr solche Spielverderber seid, hat es nicht geklappt.“

Dazu sagte er jetzt lieber nichts. Immerhin hatte sie verstanden, dass er bei sowas nicht mitspielen würde, und ob sie das jetzt gut fand oder nicht, war nicht wichtig.

„Aber sag mal, wie bist du eigentlich darauf gekommen, dass wir zusammen sind?“

„Na, so wie ihr einander anschaut eben. Gut, hauptsächlich, wenn jeder denkt, der andere sieht ihn nicht, aber ihr guckt wie Mama und Moritz. Verliebt eben.“

Die Erwähnung von Moritz ließ ihn diesmal tatsächlich kalt. Anscheinend hatte Maja wirklich recht.

„Also redest du mit ihm?“

„Ja.“ Das war leicht versprochen. Selbst wenn sie in allem recht hatte, Thorsten würde keinen Anfang machen, das wusste er. Und es nicht versuchen konnte er auch nicht, jetzt wo es ihm klar geworden war, was er eigentlich fühlte. Und was er zu verlieren hatte, wenn er nichts sagte.

„Heute?“ Anscheinend traute sie ihm nicht ganz und erwartete, dass er es auf den Sankt Nimmerleinstag verschob.

„Morgen. Heute ist dein Geburtstag, und das ist eine Unterhaltung zwischen Thorsten und mir.“

Ihr Gesichtsausdruck fiel. Morgen nach der Schule wäre sie wieder bei Julia und würde gar nichts mitbekommen.

„Schreibst du mir dann wenigstens?“

„Also gut. Kleine Nervensäge. Aber erwarte nicht, dass es sehr ausführlich wird.“

Sie grinste ihn nur an.

„So, wollen wir dann wieder zu den anderen? Nicht, dass sie noch einen Suchtrupp los schicken.“

Sie kicherte, aber stand auf.

Als sie zurück zu den anderen kamen, waren Thorsten und Henri in ein Gespräch verwickelt, das sie aber sofort unterbrachen, so dass er nicht mitbekam, worüber sie geredet hatten.

Auf Thorstens fragenden Blick antwortete er nur: „Ist geklärt.“ Der nickte daraufhin nur.

Den Rest des Abends verbrachten sie dann mit verschiedenen Gesellschaftsspielen, bis sie irgendwann in einen Gähnwettstreit verfielen. Nachdem Thorsten das Monopoly dann doch endlich gewonnen hatte, schickte er die Kinder schon mal Richtung Bett. Es war ein Zeichen für ihre Müdigkeit, dass es keinen Protest gab, sondern nur „Tschüss Thorsten! Einen schönen Abend noch!“ von beiden.

Er brachte Thorsten noch an die Tür und bedankte sich, dass er gekommen war.

„Keine Ursache. Und mit Maja ist wieder alles in Ordnung?“

„Ja. Sie hat es nur nicht besonders gut vertragen, dass ihre sorgfältig gehegten Pläne durcheinander gebracht wurden.“ Thorsten nickte. Er zögerte, aber zu lange warten wollte er auch nicht.

„Sag mal, ist es okay, wenn ich morgen zum Frühstück komme? Ich bringe auch frische Brötchen mit.“ Hochgezogene Augenbrauen waren die erste Antwort. Und ja, sich selbst einzuladen war wirklich nicht die feine Art, aber er wollte diese Unterhaltung lieber bei Thorsten führen.

„Ja, klar. Du weißt ja was ich da hab, wenn du anderen Belag willst, musst du ihn mitbringen.“

Ja, Nutella würde er also auch einpacken. Falls er morgen vor Nervosität überhaupt etwas herunter brachte.

„Prima, dann bis morgen. Komm noch gut heim.“

Thorsten sah ihn schon wieder so musternd an, bevor er dann offensichtlich entschied, nicht nachzufragen.

„Danke. Und schlaf gut.“

Am nächsten Morgen, frisch geduscht, nachdem er für einen freien Tag zu unsäglicher Stunde wach geworden war und dann noch laufen gegangen war, um seine Nerven zu beruhigen, mit Brötchen und Nutellaglas in der Hand vor Thorstens Wohnungstür, verfluchte er sich.

Was am Tag vorher, auf Majas Bettkante und mit deren absolutem Vertrauen in die Verliebtheit von Thorsten und ihm noch so einfach schien, war jetzt alles anders. Was, wenn Maja sich geirrt hatte? Wenn Thorsten gar nicht in ihn verliebt war? Oder andere Gründe hatte, keine Beziehung mit ihm zu wollen? Wenn er ihm sagte, dass sie beste Freunde waren, aber er nicht mehr wollte?

Er atmete tief ein. Wieder aus. Beste Freunde. Das waren sie. Und das würde zumindest auch so bleiben. Ja, er wäre enttäuscht, wenn es dabei blieb, aber zumindest war er sich absolut sicher, dass Thorsten ihm das Gespräch nicht übel nehmen würde.

Sie frühstückten ohne viele Worte. „Kann ich die Milch haben?“ und „Gibst du mir bitte die Butter?“ war es an Unterhaltung. Anscheinend hatten das frühe Aufstehen und das Laufen doch was gutes – selbst seine Nerven konnten ihn nicht davon abhalten zu essen.

Bis sie fertig waren und Thorsten ihn dann ansah.

„Erzählst du mir jetzt was los ist?“

Die Stunde der Wahrheit war da.

„Maja hatte einen Plan gestern,“ fing er an.

„Ja, das war mir aufgefallen. Nur was sie damit bezweckte, ist mir immer noch schleierhaft.“

„Sie wollte uns verkuppeln.“

„Ah.“ Das war fast tonlos. Und Thorsten hatte sein Pokerface aufgesetzt. Beinahe war Sebastian versucht, die ganze Sache zu vergessen. So viel stand auf dem Spiel, wenn er sich irrte. Wenn er Thorsten verlor, als Freund, vielleicht dann sogar als Kollegen, er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er damit umgehen würde. Wenn seine bisherigen Reaktionen ein Anzeichen dafür waren, war das gar nicht gut. Aber sie waren Freunde, und das würden sie bleiben. Darauf musste er vertrauen.

„Ja. Die Bemerkung neulich beim Einkaufen hat sie nicht mehr los gelassen. Und deswegen kam sie auf die Idee mit der Grillparty. Und den Partyspielen.“

„Die du ihr dann ja durchkreuzt hast. Kein Wunder, dass sie das nicht so toll fand.“

Thorstens Stimme klang sachlich ruhig, als würden sie Details eines Falls diskutieren. Und nichts so persönliches. Sebastian musste ankämpfen, um sich nicht entmutigen zu lassen. Aber es war auch die Stimme, die Thorsten benutzte, wenn ihm etwas besonders nah ging. Wenn er die Mauern hoch zog, damit ihn nichts treffen konnte. Wollte er sich nur keine Hoffnungen machen, falls Sebastian es ihm nur so erzählte? Oder sagen würde, dass er nichts von Thorsten wollte? Das war immerhin auch eine Erklärung.

„Ja. Aber sie hat sich dann beruhigt. Nachdem ich ihr versprochen habe, heute mit dir zu reden.“

„Und wenn ich das nicht will?“

Sebastian spürte seinen Magen zusammenkrampfen. War es das? War das schon die Antwort, die die er befürchtet hatte?

„Thorsten, das -“ ihm blieben die Worte im Hals stecken. Da war ein Kloß, an dem nichts vorbei wollte. Schlucken, räuspern, schlucken. Tief atmen.

„Maja hatte zumindest teilweise recht. Was meine Gefühle zu dir angeht. Und wenn du das nicht hören willst, tut es mir leid. Aber nachdem mir jetzt klar ist, was ich will, meine Gefühle für dich, da kann ich nicht so einfach weiter machen wie bisher. Nicht ohne darüber zu reden.“

Thorsten sah ihn an, blieb stumm.

„Thorsten, bitte, sag was.“ Er hörte das Flehen in seiner Stimme, hasste es, aber es drückte aus, wie er sich fühlte. Kurz vor einem tiefen Sturz, und der einzige, der ihn halten konnte, war Thorsten. Mit Worten, die nicht kamen.

Bis er dann doch anfing zu sprechen.

„Was soll ich sagen, Sebastian? Dass Maja recht hatte, auch was meine Gefühle angeht? Ja, hatte sie. Ich weiß nur nicht, ob das so eine gute Idee ist. Bist du dir denn wirklich sicher, dass du das willst? Ich meine, ja, du hast Maja versprochen, mit mir darüber zu reden, aber das haben wir ja jetzt.“

Da war immer noch Zweifel und Zurückhaltung in Thorstens Stimme, aber Sebastians Konzentration lag auf Thorstens Geständnis, dass Maja recht gehabt hatte. Sebastian konnte wieder atmen.

„Wenn ich das nicht gewollt hätte, hätte ich es ihr gesagt. Sie war so verzweifelt, weil sie weiß, dass es mir schlecht ging nach der Trennung von Julia. Nicht wie schlecht, aber dass. Und sie hatte angst, dass das wieder passieren würde, wenn du nicht mehr da wärst. Und da ist mir aufgefallen, dass sie recht hat. Ich will nicht dabei stehen, wenn du jemand anderen triffst, dich in jemanden verliebst. Ich liebe dich, Thorsten, und wenn du ähnlich fühlst, dann sollten wir es verdammt noch mal versuchen miteinander.“

Thorsten sah ihn wieder an. Er konnte fast sehen, wie der Eispanzer taute, die Mauern fielen, und die Zugbrücke über den Burggraben gelassen wurde.

„Ich weiß, dass es viele Gründe dagegen gibt, und als dein Schutzengel sollte ich dich wirklich von dieser Dummheit abhalten. Aber das schaffe ich einfach nicht.“

Sebastian merkte wie er anfing zu strahlen. Sein Magen hatte eine Achterbahnfahrt hinter sich und war jetzt voller Schmetterlinge.

„Und jetzt?“ kam dann Thorstens Frage.

„Jetzt? Melde ich mich erstmal wie versprochen bei Maja, und dann – ich bin schon eine Weile neugierig, wie es sich anfühlt, dich zu küssen.“

Als Maja die Nachricht mit nur einem erhobenen Daumen öffnete, entfuhr ihr ein Freudenruf. Mitten am Frühstückstisch. Aber auf Nachfrage von ihrer Mutter meinte sie nur „Super Nachrichten von Papa!“


End file.
